


Until life do us part

by mythicalpatterns



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Surrealism, but there's both, i think, metaphysic beings, nature and stuff, really i have no ida what to call this, some kind of AU, too many metaphores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalpatterns/pseuds/mythicalpatterns
Summary: I've always stood tall over the earth from which I grew. Some days, when the sky hangs low, I can reach up and touch it. I got my voice from the thunders and my blood from the trees. Like the water in the veins of their leaves, their life flow through me. Clear, pure. My skin is painted by the sun. Each freckle a star in the sky.





	Until life do us part

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is some kind of experiment. When I write in my native tounge, I have a very distinct style. I like to play with words and grammar in weird ways, trying to come up with new ways to say things. This is my attempt at translating this style into english. I have no idea if it works (honestly it doesn't always works in swedish either lol) since I may not know english well enough to make conscious errors in a way that still somehow makes sense or doesn't bother the reader to much. Do I even make sense trying to explain this?

_I see colors. All of them, the whole spectrum. Prismas dancing, flickering like candle lights in the wind. Fast and slow, enveloping me. But there's one missing. All the shades swirling around me, through me. None of them are his._

 

***

 

He once told me that I reminded him of someone he knew. But he had never known anyone else. When I asked from where he came he just shrugged.

”I can't remember.”

I asked if that scared him and he locked my eyes with his. Clearest blue against changing skies.

”Does it scare _you_?” He asked back.

I never answered but I squeezed his hand as if to tell him I could never be scared. Not with him.

 

I've always stood tall over the earth from which I grew. Some days, when the sky hangs low, I can reach up and touch it. I got my voice from the thunders and my blood from the trees. Like the water in the veins of their leaves, their life flow through me. Clear, pure. My skin is painted by the sun. Each freckle a star in the sky.

My reflection in the still water of the lake is golden. I see the sun and I see myself. Locks of light falling over my forhead. Gleaming softness covering my chin. I look into my own eyes sometimes and I don't know what I see. I look up in the sky and wonder if I ever will.

Then he mirrors my thoughts and I know that it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter who I am or what I'll become. It matters only what he sees when he looks at me. It matters only that he is there to see. He smiles against my skin and tells me I'm beautiful. I laugh and call him blind but he says he doesn't have to see to know that I am.

 

 

***

 

When he seeped through the walls of my reality I felt it like a shiver down my spine. I had always been alone. This world was mine only. I flowed through everything. The trees, the grass, the mountains. They were all me as I were them.

It didn't feel like an intrusion. It felt like something new. Like a streak of warmth in the chilly air of spring. Or when the winter winds return from the mountains, sweeping away the last of the lingering summer. It was an itch under my skin. A tingling in my fingertips.

I slept weary that night. Something had settled in my stomach. It tugged at my heart. My blood flowed fast. It was new but it felt like something that had always been there. Or always was supposed to be there. I thought about how flowers, and trees, and grass, and all things that grows lay beneath the surface of the earth before they spring forth. How they're settled in the ground. Tiny seeds, always there but never seen until they break through. Maybe it was just that. Something hidden beneath that now had found it's way out in the open.

Days went by and I felt it grow stronger. I started humming to fill the air with sound. Tried to draw forth whatever it was. I looked for it in the streaks of light shining through the river water. I lifted stones and turned leaves. I found myself walking up the mountains, tasting the air for this new flavour. It was like winter on my tounge but the summer had just begun. With my feet on high places, I then saw my world and I saw the shadows that hadn't been there before. I blinked and then I was in the woods again, with him standing before me.

 

***

 

He is everything I'm not. Sharp against soft. Silver against my gold. He has hair like the night sky. Undefined darkness with specks of light. It falls down his shoulders like water and sometimes I drown in it.

He pulls me up. Says I need to be careful. I laugh at that though I see in his eyes that he is scared. For what I do not know but I take him in my arms, envelop him in everything that is me and makes it us.

I want to protect him. I've always wanted that. Since he the first time he breathed into my air. But he's not frail. He falls. Constantly, trips over his own body or mind, tangles up in things I don't know where they come from. It's my world but he creates new things in it. The thing is, he always rgets up again. Sometimes it takes me days to piece him together. Sometimes he has to do it himself and I watch him from a distance.

 

 

***

 

He laughed when he first saw me. High, throaty. I couldn't help but think of water melting from the glaciers. It scared me but it also lured me in. I felt like I had heard it before. He was unfamiliar, but I thought maybe there was something of me in him too. Or of him in me. I asked him about it and he smiled. White teeth flashing. It sparked in me.

He said that we were brothers but I didn't know what that meant. I found myself listening to his voice and not his words, searching for an answer in it's melody. It was like a song I had once heard but then forgotten.

He was leaning against a tree, arms crossed and I felt his body against the length of me. He seemed unaware that everything he touched was me, the air he breathed, the ground he stood on. He looked like he belonged, though his shadow was darker than everything else.

 

 

***

 

I think about my voice against his skin. I think about how his taste lingers on my tounge. I think about how my body has memorized all the places where he's been. How it's all fire and ice at the same time. Stillness and raging force. Just like him.

I think about how the trees grows bark so thick to protect themselves. He has peeled me of mine. I am naked before him and his sharp angles could so easily break through me. I find myself wanting that. Wanting the force beneath the palms of his hands. The skies are dark. Clouds like shadows on the ground. I am waiting for the storm. I can see it behind his eyes.

There's a river behind the house we built together. One day we can let it take us away. I know it worries him. I have told him it is not time yet, that it may never be. Still, he worries.

 

 

***

 

_It goes from dark to light. I hear a thousand and more whispers around me. There are so many voices, so many others and I rejoice because I have never felt that. They're all so beautiful.They're all like me, new but old. Free but waiting. Then I hear it. Between all the words and melodies I can make out the sound of his smile and I try to sing his name. But my voice is suddenly gone and then it goes from light to dark. Quiet. And I'm alone._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it through! There may be more of this if that's something someone would want. You are more than welcome to let me know if this is readable and what you think works and what doesn't.
> 
> Also, be my friend on tumblr @mythicalpatterns


End file.
